I'm pregnant, you're the father
by hannahtaz447
Summary: This is a fan fiction about the time in between the end of season six and the beginning of season seven of bones. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, I'm new to this sight but here is my first fan fiction. I know some of you boneheads didn't like the end of season six so I created a fanfic that might make you satisfied. In my opinion I didn't like the end of season six because it ended with Brennan saying "I'm pregnant, you're the father," to Booth, and right after that moment, the season ends. Then when season seven starts Brennan is like six months pregnant. I'm just filling in that time with my fanfic and I'm also solving some mysteries. I hope you guys enjoy it! Love, Hannah._

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

"I'm pregnant, you're the father." At first I thought that he didn't like this news because of his blank face, but then he slowly starts to smile. He chuckles and he pulls me in for a warm embrace. I accept his embrace and I feel myself relax in his arms.

"A baby! We're going to have a baby!" he exclaims.

"So you're happy about this?" I ask him and he says "of course!" I breathe a sigh of relief, I was thinking earlier that he wouldn't like this news. We continue to walk down the sidewalk to Booth's SUV. I get inside and I close the car door. He gets in and I say "if I'm going to stay at your apartment tonight we need to go to my apartment so I can get some clothes." He says okay and he drives me to my apartment.  
On the way there, I think about how this will effect my future. I didn't expect this to happen, but here I am, in Booth's SUV, on our way to my apartment. I hope Hannah doesn't find out, this will more than likely put a negative impact on her. Knowing when Angela finds out she will tell everybody about it.  
We pull up to my apartment and I open the car door. Before I leave I say "I'll be back," to Booth. I hike up the few flights of stairs to my apartment and I unlock the front door. Everything is in the way I left it this morning before I went to work. I walk to my room and I open my closet. I find a light blue V-neck and a pair of black jeans and I lay them both down on my bed. I close the closet and I go to my dresser to get pajamas and socks. I lay it all down on my bed and I go back to my closet to find a duffel bag. I find one and I put all of the stuff laying on the bed in it. Then I go to the bathroom to get my brush and deodorant. I put them both in my bag and I head to the front door. I walk out and I lock the door behind me. I climb down the stairs and I go to Booth's SUV. I put my duffel bag in the backseat and I get into the front. Booth drives off and I sit there in silence. Booth suggests turning on some music but I tell him that I don't feel like listening to music.  
What is he thinking about? Did he expect this to happen? Suddenly lightning splits through the sky like a paper torn in half. A few moments later I hear a clap of thunder.  
"Looks like we might get rain tonight," Booth says to me and I say "yeah, we might." I hope it does, I like to go to sleep to the soft pitter-patter of rain. I look at the clock on the stereo and it reads 10:43 p.m. I might as well engage in small talk if this is going to be a long drive.  
"Did you enjoy going under cover this time?"  
"Yeah except I didn't like bowling with that rotten child, Amber."  
"Yeah she was pretty obnoxious."  
"Were you saying 'if we had a child' to hint me that you were pregnant?" I was a little shocked that he asked me that but I guess I expected it sooner or later.  
"Yes, I was trying to help you figure it out, and I was also concerned for our future child. I don't want him or her to end up like Amber."  
"Don't worry Bones, I doubt that our child will ever end up like Amber."  
"How do you know that? You are acting like you can see into the future."  
"Everyone has different parenting techniques, no person is ever the same. You are a very unique person Temperance, you are bound to have a different parenting technique than Amber's mother or father."  
"You're making sense, thanks Booth."  
As soon as I finish talking, another lightning bolt splits the sky amd a few moments later I hear the roar of thunder. We arrive at a stop light and it turns red. Then the next thing I know, it starts to rain. Booth turns on the windshield wipers and a car drives up behind us. Then, in the intersection in front of us, a car speeds in front of another one and it comes to a screeching halt. The car behind it collides into the rear of the other and glass flies everywhere. Booth turns off the car and he runs toward the wreckage. I get out too and I follow him to the wreck. As Booth gets the passengers out of the car, I call 911. There is three passengers, one is a woman that looks like she's in her early forties. She has long red hair and she is a little overweight. Another one of the passengers is a teenage girl with black hair with noticeable blonde roots. There is another teenage girl but she is younger than the other one. She has dark brown hair, almost like mine and she is a bit overweight herself. The older woman is unconscious and she has a cut on her forehead. The teenagers are conscious but both of them are injured. I go to the truck that has caused this wreck and I notice that the driver's door is open. I notice a guy running down the street so I chase after him.  
"Hey! Stop!" When he hears me yell, he looks back and he tries to run faster, but he is to slow for me. He eventually slows down and I am able to get close to him. Before I reach him, he takes a gun out and he shoots himself in the head. All of his brain matter lands on me. Then Booth walks up behind me and he says "Bones! Are you alright?"  
"Define 'alright'," I say to him and he says "are you hurt at all?"  
"No, I'm not hurt but I am covered in brain matter. Is the lady and the teenagers alright?"  
"They will be, the ambulance just arrived."  
"Okay, good."

Later police arrive and I have to make a statement. I tell them what happened and Booth and I go to Booth's apartment. We get there and I take a long and relaxing shower. When I get out I change into pajamas and I brush my hair. Then I go into Booth's room and I sit on his bed. Flashes of the man shooting himself run through my mind. After that happened I went to check the lady and the teenagers. I talked to them for a little bit and I found out who they are. The older lady's name is Christine and I also found out that the two teenagers is Christine's daughters. The one with black hair is Jessica, the other one is Hannah. When Christine told me her name, it reminded me of my mother and how I miss her so much. Then Booth comes in and he says "are you ready for bed?"  
"Yeah, you can go ahead and turn off the light." He turns off the light and he gets into bed with me. I lay down and he puts his arms around me. I relax to the sound of the rain and I slowly start to fall asleep.

I open my eyes to the same intersection that the car crash occurred. The same guy was there, with the gun in his hand and moving toward his head. I close my eyes to get ready for the brain matter to land on me, but it doesn't happen. I open my eyes to see if he is still there. He is, but instead of five feet in front of me, about to kill himself, he is inches from my face and I feel him thrust the barrel of the gun into my abdomen. I look into the man's eyes and I feel terror shake through my body. The man's eyes is white, there is no pupils or irises, it's like as if his eyes were replaced with white marbles. My instincts tell me to shove the gun to the side and fight back, but when I try to move my arms it feels like they're made of stone. Time slows down. I hear the mechanic's working in the gun, preparing to fire. I hear the sound of the gun firing and I prepare myself to feel pain, but it never comes. Instead I feel a warm liquid running down my stomach. I look down at my abdomen and there's a gunshot wound where the man pointed the barrel at. Suddenly I feel week and I fall to my knees. That's when I wake up.

I feel a scream escape my lips and Booth jerks awake beside me.  
"What's wrong?" he asks me and I hug him tightly. I feel tears run down my face and Booth starts to rub my back.  
"Did you have a nightmare?" I nod.  
"Do you want to tell me about it?"  
"I was at the car crash from earlier. The guy that shot himself was there and instead of shooting himself, he shoots me in the stomach."  
"I'm sorry Bones that must have been terrifying."  
"And what was even weirder is that the man's eyes didn't have any color, there was no pupils or irises. That's what scared me a lot." He continues to hold me as I continue to cry. After a while I stop crying and I relax in his arms. It is hard for me to fall asleep because of that horrid nightmare. I try to think of other things but it seems impossible. Why were his eyes like that? There was no color at all, it looked like he had eyes of a dead person. Realizing that I'm probably not going to go to sleep soon, I lift Booth's arm off of me and I get out of bed.  
I walk to Booth's living room and I look out the window. I look at the scene displayed before me. It's lightly raining outside and it is still dark out. The street lights are on and a lone and old red Ford Torus flashes by. I take a step back from the window and I look at the couch where my purse lays. I walk over to the couch and I dig through my purse to find my cellphone. I find it and I turn it on to see what time it is. The clock on my cell reads 3:52 and I think that I should try to go back to sleep. So I walk into Booth's room and I get into the bed. The bed creaks as I lay down and Booth groans too. I pull the covers over me and I feel my eyes grow heavy with sleep.

I wake up later that morning that morning to Booth's alarm clock going off. Booth groans and he presses the snooze button. The alarm shuts off and Booth goes back to sleep. I try to go back to sleep too, but then I hear my cellphone ringing. I get out of Booth's bed and I walk into the living room to find my phone. It's where I last had it, on the couch, right beside my purse. I pick it up and I answer it with a "hello?"  
"Hey Dr. Brennan, its Cam. I'd thought I should let you know that you don't have to come into the lab today. We don't have any active cases and plus Angela and Dr. Hodgins are gone. I will call you if a case comes up."  
"Okay, thanks." I get ready to hang up but then I hear Cam say "oh, and Dr. Brennan?"  
"Yes?"  
"I heard about what happened last night, with the car wreck and everything. Are you alright?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern though."  
"No problem Dr. Brennan, I will talk to you later." I hang up and I shove my phone back into my purse. I walk back to Booth's room and I sit on his bed.  
"What was that all about?" He asks me and I say "Cam called me to let me know that I don't have to come into work today."  
"Ah, okay," he says, "does that mean we can have a little fun?" I chuckle as he kisses me on the neck. Before I know it, we're both naked and Booth is on top of me. He envelopes me with his warmth as we move together in harmony. He kisses me on the neck again and I moan passionately. I grab his back as he thrusts his waist into mine. I then move my hands down to his abdomen and I feel his perfectly chiseled muscles. Then I close my eyes in enjoyment and he places his hands on my breasts. Then, after a while, Booth gets off me and we both lay there, panting.  
"That was amazing!" I say to him. Then I roll over onto him and I rest my hand on his chest he kisses me on the forehead and he says "yes, it was." We cuddle with each other for a little while and then I fall back asleep.

I wake up to the smell of something cooking. I get off the bed and I put on my night shirt which is laying on the floor next to the bed. I look at Booth's alarm clock and it reads 10:27 a.m. I walk into the living room and I go to my purse to get my phone. As I look through my phone to see if I missed any calls, Booth says "Morning Bones, are you hungry?" I turn around and I see Booth cooking an omelet in the kitchen, naked. I chuckle and I take a few photos of Booth with my cellphone. He walks over to me and he tries to take my phone out of my hand. Then he says "would you please delete that photo?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I think it's funny."  
"Well I'll get you back one day!"  
"I bet you will. You might want to check your omelet, it might burn." He rushes to the kitchen to check on his omelet and then he says "do you want one?"  
"Sure."  
"What do you want on it? I have tomatoes and green peppers but that's about it."  
"Just put both of them on there, thanks Booth."  
"No problem." I go to the couch and I sit down. I decide to text Hodgins to see how Angela is doing. I send him a text saying "hey it's Brennan, how is Angela and Michael doing?" A few moments later he texts back saying "they're doing great, Angela is still asleep though. How are you?"  
"I'm doing fine, Cam called e earlier saying that I don't have to come into the lab today because we don't have any active cases."  
"Well that sucks. Well I have to go, Angie just woke up. I will talk to you later."  
"Okay, and tell Angie that I say hi." I shove my phone into my purse.  
"Bones, your omelet is done," Booth says to me and I walk to the kitchen. He puts my omelet on the breakfast table/counter and I sit down in front of the table.  
"Thanks Booth, for doing this."  
"No problem, I'll be right back." He walks into his bedroom and when he comes back out he has some pants on. He sits right by me and he scoots his omelet closer to him. I take a bite out of my omelet and I say "Booth this is delicious! Thank you."  
We continue to eat our omelets and when I am done, I hear my phone ring. I go to the couch and I answer my phone. Booth comes over to me and he says "who is it?" I ignore him and after a while I hang up.  
"That was Cam. We have a case!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, in this chapter Brennan starts on the case and later Booth and Brennan discuss how to tell everybody that she is pregnant. I hope you guys like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

"Alright, where's the body?" Cam is there to greet Booth and me and she says "follow me." We follow Cam to an apartment complex. It looks old and run down but it is still occupied. It has two stories and it is built from bricks painted over with grey. All of the residents are standing outside, being questioned. We follow Cam upstairs and we walk through an apartment door with the number "12" painted on it. We enter a small living room and we follow Cam into a bedroom connected to the living room. Once we enter, I smell decaying flesh and I know that the body is in this room. Cam points to the closet on the right to indicate where the body is.

"Alright Bones, do your work," Booth says to me. The body is laid down, it's upper body in the closet and the other half out.

"Was it found like this?" I ask Cam and she says "yes it was. This apartment is vacant and they were trying to rent it out today. When the apartment owner was taking a tour with customers, they came across the body."

"Alright Bones, do your work." Booth says as I reach into my bag and I get a pair of latex gloves out. Then I take a look at the body. The body is very decayed, there is barely any skin left but there is organs. I take a look at the pelvis to discern sex and I say to Booth "based on the pubic face the victim is male." He scribbles notes down in his notepad and he looks back at me. Alright age, that's what he wants. Usually dentition wear can discern age, so I look there.

"Based on dentition wear victim is in his early thirties."

"Okay, is it murder?"

"It's hard to tell cause of death, just bring it back to the lab and I'll look at it there."

"Alright," Booth says and he points at the forensic techs "you heard her, let's wrap it up." The forensic techs get to work and I take off my gloves. I leave the crime scene and Booth follows me to his SUV. Booth puts his arm around my waist and I lean my head against his shoulder.

"Is something going on in between you two?" I can't believe that I didn't know that Cam was walking behind us! I give Booth a nervous glance and we both turn around.

"And don't you say it's nothing because I've seen you guys show more affection since Vincent's death." I might as well tell her the truth.

"Okay, yes, there is something going on between us. Booth and I are in a relationship now."

"Well congratulations, I'll see you back at the lab."

"Okay, see you later." I watch her get into her car and I turn around and I get into Booth's SUV. Booth gets in and he starts the engine.

"I don't want you to breathe a word about you being pregnant. I want to tell everyone at the same like Hodgins did. Except without everyone already knowing, okay?"

"Okay Booth, I understand."

"Now I don't mind if you say we are together. I think a lot of people are already starting to figure it out."

"Okay, and I think Angela already knows that we are in a relationship."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you remember the night that Vincent died?"

"Oh yes, I remember that night very clearly," he says as he chuckles.

"Well I may have told Angela about that night."

"What!? How did that happen?"

"Well the morning after Vincent's death I found myself just starring at Leisenger's skull. Angela came into the bone room and she said that I was starring at his skull for a long time. She asked me if I was acting this way because of Vincent's death and I told her yes and that I got into bed with you the night before."

"What did she say?"

"Well she didn't say anything at first and I asked her why. She said that she didn't want to yell 'hallelujah' so close to Vincent's death, and that was pretty much it."

"But she doesn't know about you being pregnant, does she?"

"No."

"Okay, good."

We arrive at the Jeffersonian and before I get out of the car Booth leans over and he gives me a kiss.  
"I will talk to you later," he says to me.

"Okay, bye." I exit the car and I head toward the main entrance of the lab. Daisy is there, on the forensic platform, and when she see's me she says "I already prepped the forensic platform for you Dr. Brennan."

"Thank you Ms. Wick, the body should arrive shortly."

"Okay, and when it does, I will take x-rays." I leave the forensic platform and I head to my office. I pass by Angela's office and I remember that she is still in the hospital. I hope I get to see her soon, she probably misses me. Well, at least I hope she misses me. I walk into my office and I sit at my desk. I take my cellphone out to see if I have any text messages but I don't. I sit there, relaxing for awhile, and then Daisy comes in and she says "Dr. B the bones have arrived."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." She turns around and she exits my office with a fast pace and a bounce in her step. She always seems so happy, I wonder why? But I shove those thoughts deep into my mind and I head to the forensic platform. Cam is there and she is removing the organs that are left.

"Based on decomposition I estimate that time of death was about five days ago," Cam says as I put my gloves on.

"Ms. Wick did you take the x-rays?"

"Yes, I did them before I told you that they arrived. You'll find them under 'John Doe 166'." I walk over to the computer and I bring up the x-rays.

"Ms. Wick have you found cause of death?"

"No, not yet. I haven't had the chance to look at the x-rays yet."

"That's fine Ms. Wick," I say to her as I look at the x-rays.

"This man has defensive wounds on his arms like he was shielding himself from someone or something. We also need to get identification, Cam have you found a wallet in his clothes?"

"No, all I found was some money in his pocket." I start to speak but Daisy starts to talk first.

"Maybe he was a fugitive on the run! Or maybe his killer didn't want us to identify him!" I give Daisy a glare and then I say "we must not jump to conclusions Ms. Wick."

"Sorry Dr. Brennan."

"Well if we can't find his I.D. then we use his dental's. Ms. Wick I want you to do that."

"Okay Dr. B, I'll get on that." She walks to a computer to the side of the platform and she gets to work.

"Alright, Cam are are you almost done? I would like to get these bones clean."

"Yeah, I'm done. They're all your's Dr. Brennan."

I have someone help me get the bones onto a gurney and I take the bones to the enzyme bath. I thank the person for helping me and I start the enzyme bath. I place the bones carefully into the water, and when I am done, I go back to my office. I sit on my couch, checking my messages but there is still none. I feel myself start to doze off but I try to stay awake. I feel like I barely got any sleep last night because of that nightmare, so I fall asleep anyways.

"Dr. Brennan wake up! I have identification and the bones are clean!" I jolt awake to the sound of Daisy's voice ringing in my ears. I sit up on the couch and Daisy is right in front of me, tapping her foot impatiently. I stand up and I say "have you found cause of death yet Ms. Wick?"

"Yes I did and I also removed the bones from the enzyme bath and I put them in the bones room."

"Thank you Ms. Wick."

"I've never seen you like this before, are alright Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes I'm fine, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." She just looks at me with concern and then I head to the bone room. Daisy follows me there and when we get there, I say "okay Ms. Wick, what is this man's name?"

"His name is Joshua Hutcherson. He was reported missing four days ago by his friend, Zack Richmond."

"Okay, I'll let Booth know that later, now what is cause of death?"

"I found some antimortem fractures to his sternum and his left rib cage. It's like he was beaten several times to the chest until the fifth rib broke and punctured his lung. That is cause of death."

"Thank you Ms. Wick, I am going to go call Booth now." I leave the bone room and I head to my office, again. I grab my purse and I sit down at my desk. I get my phone out of my purse and I dial Booth's number. He answers after the third ring and he says "hey Bones! How are you?"

"I'm fine, we I.D'd the newest victim and we found cause of death."

"Okay, what's his name?"

"His name is Joshua Hutcherson and he was reported missing four days ago by his friend, Zack Richmond."

"Okay, how did he die?"

"He was beaten many times in the chest and one of his ribs fractured and punctured his lung."

"Okay, thanks Bones. Do you want to get some lunch later?"

"Sure, what time do you want to meet at diner?"

"You know what? I'll just pick you up at the lab around one, how does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan Booth, I'll see you at one." I hang up and I check the time on my cellphone. The clock reads 10:36 a.m. and then I shove my phone back into my purse. Did I really sleep that long? What time did I get here? Seven, seven-thirty? Well, I have a few hours to pass until lunch, I might as well look over the bones some more with Daisy.


End file.
